


A Little Happiness (小幸運)

by atelophobixx



Series: GGAD through and through [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Gellert has a heart... somewhat, I can't tell if this counts as angst or not rip, M/M, Summer 1899, Young Love, does this story even make sense..., i still don't know how to tag, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelophobixx/pseuds/atelophobixx
Summary: In which Professor Dumbledore remembers his youth and the small bit of happiness he found in the golden-haired boy from Durmstrang those many summers ago. And oh, how thankful he was that the boy appeared in his youth. However, that happiness did not come without a price...





	A Little Happiness (小幸運)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and based on the song ‘小幸運’ (A Little Happiness) by Hebe Tien for the Taiwanese drama, ‘Our Times.’ and the song ‘多遠都要在一起’ (Long Distance) by G.E.M. 
> 
> In this story, whether or not it is fitting to Gellert’s character, he is able to sing and play the guitar (much like the actor, Jamie Campbell Bower, can.) Some quotes from other works that Toby Regbo and Jamie Bower have been in, have been included.
> 
> Link to the songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sQSXwdtxlY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9ksLn6hZ7Q
> 
> As always, flashbacks, letters, and quotes are written in italics. There will be quite a collection of references to the lyrics (in bold), so if you wish to understand those, the translated (from Chinese) lyrics are linked below. 
> 
> You can find the full translated songs here: https://lalaladdy.wordpress.com/2016/06/20/our-times-ost-song-hebe-tian-a-little-happiness-%E5%B0%8F%E5%B9%B8%E8%BF%90-english-translation-pinyin-lyrics-and-chinese-lyrics/  
> Lyrics Translate: 多遠都要在一起 (the link is too long) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short story about the two boys from 1899 and beyond.

Whilst pacing back and forth in his office pondering about this and that, Professor Albus Dumbledore found himself staring out the open window which showed a rainy view surrounding Hogwarts school grounds. Somewhere outside, the professor heard the soft strumming of a guitar and it made his aged blue eyes filled with bittersweet memories, memories of when he was a teenager in Godric’s Hollow. The melody that was being played on the stringed instrument was ever so familiar and it had begun to overwhelm the professor. 

‘That was so many summers ago,’ said the man behind the half-moon spectacles that lay on his crooked nose. 

Making his way to the pensieve that sat in the corner of his office, the silver haired man opened it up and looked at the cabinet of cast away memories he had. Aged fingers stroked the glass as he spun it about to find the most particular memory that he was looking for. Upon finding the desired vile, he collected it into his hand before settling it on a table he had summoned to be next to the pensieve. With an unsteady hand picking up that singular vile, Dumbledore dropped the contents into the memory contraption below him. The spinning of this particular memory changed the colour of the liquid and that was when the professor, though uncertain with this decision to revisit the past, dipped his head in.

_It was the end of June in England and the summer heat was beaming over Godric’s Hollow. The eighteen-year-old Albus Dumbledore was settled in his room with the window swung open to let the light breeze in whilst he lay in his bed. Book hovering over his body as he flipped through the pages with his wand, the newly graduated Hogwarts student was still trying to adjust to his new life as the head of his family and the guardian of his younger siblings. The recent death of the Dumbledore childrens’ mother still left this certain aching sting that could not simply be described in words, however, Albus believed that they would all adapt despite the problems that followed all three of them._

_That being said, the auburn haired teen realised it was getting a touch late and he still had to do a bit of shopping for the family, so he let the book fall to his bed as he scrambled to put his shoes on and race out the door. With a quick call, he let his younger brother, Aberforth, know that he was heading out and that he would have to attend to Ariana if need be. Door closing behind him, the young wizard walked to the market in the town centre and found himself buying all sorts of foods he would use to make meals for the family._

_Whilst shopping, the bright boy bumped into a woman, quickly apologising, the woman laughed and just patted him on the shoulder._

_‘Albus, my dear boy, you must be watching where you are going,' said the woman._

_‘Miss Bagshot ! I am terribly sorry for running into you, I do hope you are well today though,’ smiled Albus as he looked up at his neighbour._

_‘I’m faring quite well today, in fact, it’s quite a coincidence I have come to meet you right now, for I was planning on sending an owl over later. Alas, here you are ! I would like you to come over tomorrow for some tea, there is someone I would like you to meet,’ Bathilda replied._

_‘Of course, I’d be honoured,’ spoke Albus._

_‘Wonderful, I’ll be seeing you come tomorrow then. If you ever need help, Albus, you can always ask for it from me,’ she offered before waving herself off and leaving._

_Internally grateful for such a pleasant and kind neighbour, Albus smiled a little more before walking off to get back home. Groceries in hand, the auburn haired boy heard the gentle strumming of a guitar._

_‘How peculiar,’ thought the eldest Dumbledore to himself, continuing his walk forward as he found the sound getting louder and louder with a voice now accompanying the strings._

_Eventually, the source of the guitar was spotted sitting beneath a tree that was Albus’ typical reading spot away from home. Blue eyes focused on the figure who was holding the guitar. The boy under the tree was golden haired with wild hair that curled against his well structured face and contrasted with the black clothes that he adorned. The boy with golden hair was still strumming the strings of the instrument as his mouth let words out in a melody that was not spoken in English, and oh, how his voice was more silky than anything Albus had heard before. Knocking himself back to reality, the young wizard realised he did not recognise the one playing the guitar, and he thought it might be polite to introduce himself and perhaps to even try to make a friend._

_Though thinking it was a touch more bold for him than usual, the auburn haired male made his way closer to the boy under the tree. Soon enough, the blonde haired boy noticed the other before him and stopped his strumming._

_‘Hello,’ he spoke quickly as he let a hand put aside some of his golden hair._

_‘Hello, I-, I haven’t seen you about the village before,’ replied Albus somewhat awkwardly._

_‘You wouldn’t have, I just got here today,’ the other spoke, ‘and who might you be ?’_

_For a moment, Albus took time to reflect. This boy had an accent that certainly wasn’t English, and this made Albus a touch curious for he wondered where this golden haired boy came from. Putting aside this thought, he believed that if he were to get to know the one before him, he would know before long._

_‘Albus Dumbledore, what about you ?’_

_‘Gellert Grindelwald.’_

_‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gellert Grindelwald, you have quite the set of skills with the guitar and singing,’ smiled the auburn haired boy as he extended his hand to shake the other’s._

_‘Same to you, oh, and thanks,’ Gellert replied before setting aside the instrument to stand up and shake Albus’ extended hand._

_Noticing the sky was turning a rather ugly shade of grey, the eldest Dumbledore wrinkled his nose, rain was certain to be coming and quite shortly. As if the sky was reading his mind, drops of water began to pour from the sky and Gellert scrambled to get his guitar in his arms as if it were to protect it from the rain._

_‘Shit,’ cursed Gellert as he held onto the instrument, before looking around and taking out a wand to cast a spell to keep it dry._

_Somewhat surprised, in a pleasant way, Albus realised he would not need to hide who he was, for Gellert appeared to be a wizard as well ! Though, the sweet shock of finding another like him in town, other than his family, made him realise that he had to be getting back to his younger siblings quickly._

_‘I must be going now, Gellert, but I do hope we are able to meet again. If you want a tour of the village, I suppose I could show you around,’ offered Albus to the new boy in town._

_‘I suppose I should then accept your offer at some point,’ smirked Gellert, ‘I’ll be seeing you then.’_

_Smiling in a silent reply, the auburn nodded his head before waving the newcomer and leaving to race back home in the now pouring rain. Once home, Albus shook his auburn hair out, before he put the food away and went to check in on his siblings while questions about the new boy in town swirled about in that brilliant mind of his._

Taking a quick step back from the pensieve, Professor Dumbledore shook his head about as he tried to regain his balance. Breathing a touch more heavily than he had prior to entering his teenage memories, he removed his spectacles from his face and put them down. 

‘Memories, from the day I first met him…’ he spoke to himself, ‘Before I knew, or rather, accepted who he truly was.’ 

Heart aching, the silver haired wizard had gotten that reminder of how they had first met. He relived the memory of them first meeting, and oh how it stung so much. He hadn’t realised how much it would cause his heart to sting, but it certainly did. Truth be told, and Albus knew this, he had inflicted this stinging pain onto himself, by meeting Gellert Grindelwald and then choosing to meet the memory of them once again. After just seeing how they met, he wasn’t sure if he could continue reliving the memories from that the pensieve showed in full colour, it was simply too painful yet sweet.

Yes, Gellert had been the one to always accompany him in the pouring rain, they would be drenched, but laughing. Gellert Grindelwald, the one who would be written into history as the second most dark wizard of all time (after Voldemort), was the one who would protect him from the rains and the winds that would come to try and separate them and their ideals. Albus had known this other side of Grindelwald; and yes, in the end, Gellert was the one who had brought Albus so close to love, the closest that he had ever been in all of the one hundred fifteen years of his life. After Gellert, Albus had never found anyone again for him to love, for he had decided to close off his aching heart.

Though he had already felt the keen sting of his young love, the professor had wanted to remember more, to remember more of the time he had felt understood, the time that he was free from his duties as the head of his family during that age, he wanted to remember, but at the same time, he wanted to forget it all. Conflicted feelings were still battling in his mind as Dumbledore took his seat next to Fawkes, who was looking a touch concerned for his master. Head ducking in next to Albus’, Fawkes nudged to be stroked on the head, and so Albus complied, feeling more comforted by the company of his loyal phoenix.

‘What do you think, Fawkes ? Ought I get that old box of letters out ? I’d much prefer to not put my head in the pensieve again… yet there are things I wish to remember,’ asked the wizard to the phoenix that was still nuzzled into the warmth of his hand.

With a few blinks of the eye, the headmaster found himself standing up with a certain twinkle in his eyes from tears and just nostalgia. Moving towards a storage unit he had in his office, Professor Dumbledore unlocked a box that was covered in dust, for he had not believed he would ever let this box see the light of day again. The box, though dusted and looking quite old, still had the contents inside that looked like they were still new even after almost a century. Within the box, Albus began to pull out letters as he moved to his desk to examine them. They were all letters that Gellert Grindelwald had sent him in that summer filled with insanity and mutual understandings, and they still were in order by date. Still hesitant to revisit his past, he turned his head away for a brief moment.

 _‘Magic, especially dark magic, leaves traces…’_ he smiled to himself in memory of how Gellert had touched his heart, whilst letting his fingers trace upon the parchment that lie on the desk. 

Thus, he brought himself to unroll the first letter, the Gryffindor alumnus let out a heavy breath that he hadn’t realised he was holding in.

_30 June, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_

_I’m not exactly sure which window leads to your room, so I hope that I had guessed correctly. I was quite surprised to see you at my great-aunt’s this evening for tea, and being able to chat with you made me realise how brilliant you are. I was ever so sorry that your mother had passed and your father is locked in Azkaban; however, I realise that this all happened because we are forced to hide who we are, and this further traumatised your sister. Those muggles deserved what they got, I sympathise with your father and of course, you. Something I hadn’t told you over the tea with Tante Bathilda was that I am working on a movement to change the Statue of Secrecy, so that we can live in a world where we wizards are free and not forced to conform to the muggles. I believe that your brilliant mind could help me in this movement, I believe that we can change the way that magic is perceived. I hope we are able to correspond some more, and if you are interested, I’d be happy if you read over my drafts for speeches, for you seem to be quite good with your words._

_Other than that, I must confess, I am here for reasons other than getting expelled from Durmstrang. I was here to explore the Deathly Hallows, as I’m sure you’re quite acquainted with, seeing as I saw a pendant of the Hallows around your neck. I came because I wished to go abroad and also see where Ignotus Peverell was buried, in hopes of finding out more about the Hallows. (It just so happened to be my great-aunt lives in this village !) I am an avid believer that the Hallows will be key to this revolution, and I invite you to join me. I invite you to come and search for the Hallows with me, together, we can become the masters of Death. You can bring your mother and your sister back to relieve the duties you have currently as the head of the family, you can be free. I can offer this all to you if you join me, Albus. Think about it. I will be awaiting your reply._

_-G.G._

A saddened smile adorned the wrinkled face of the Hogwarts headmaster as he rolled the letter back up. Within his brilliant mind, thoughts and wild memories were going loose as he tried to tame them to continue onward. Albus had helped Gellert in creating his revolution, but he hadn’t realised how much more violent it would be until much later. 

_‘Did I know, in my heart of hearts what Gellert Grindelwald was ? I think I did, but I closed my eyes,’_ said Professor Dumbledore to Fawkes, who had moved to his master to be closer. 

Reaching into the box for another set of letters, Dumbledore unfolded the parchments and braced himself to revisit his critical choice. 

_7 July, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_

_Though we have only known each other for one week’s time, I feel as though I’ve known you for a thousand years. Your insight to how to approach the wizarding world and the muggles’ own world has been incredible to the development of this revolution ! I knew that you would be an excellent partner to have in moving forward with this. The phrase that you had thought of, ‘For the Greater Good,’ is perfect to introduce our future followers to the revolution, for we truly are doing this for the greater good of wizard kind, muggles, and the world. Magic blooms only in rare souls, and it can be used in the muggles’ world to make the world better. That is what I firmly believe. Though I have not yet talked to you about other aspects of the revolution, I have a feeling we will get to that at some point in the near future._

_-G.G._

Ah, so this is where Albus Dumbledore had chosen to close his eyes to how dangerous Grindelwald could actually be. That slight hint of the unknown, he now understood, meant muggle torture to make them comply to the ‘more powerful wizards.’ At the time, the auburn haired boy hadn’t perfectly processed what Gellert was hinting at, but that time would come. 

_10 July, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_

_I realise now that you don’t agree with my methods of getting the muggles to follow our order. When the time comes, I know you will **look me in the eyes** and **you’ll see a perfect paradise** that will all be FOR THE GREATER GOOD, as you had once said. **I wish I could make your heart believe** that I truly don’t mean the muggles that much harm; however, I can still change these methods to be more fit for you and me. Please reply. _

_-G.G._

Professor Dumbledore set those two letters aside as he nearly choked on his own breath, struggling to contain the fear that lie in himself. He had aided in creating the monstrous dark wizard, Grindelwald, he believed in him in his vulnerable youth. Turning to Fawkes with teary eyes, the Hogwarts alumnus seemed to have lost that Gryffindor courage that he was once so well known for. 

_‘Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Fawkes, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution. Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards…’_ said the elder in a strained voice that was most certainly holding back tears of guilt, agony, and nostalgia. ‘But oh, how I had cared for him…’ 

The box full of letters on parchment sat there on the desk as if to remind Albus Dumbledore that he had once opened his heart and now he had again to relive that time once again. It was as if he were being kissed by the sweet sting of youth once again, and perhaps that is what he wanted, perhaps that is what he needed after this long time of silence, after hearing that reminder of the guitar in the rain. Once again, a hand trembling reached for some more letters, and that was when the professor decided to read on, and he knew he was delving deeper into the parts of his heart he hadn’t explored in so very long. 

_14 July, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_

_It’s been about two weeks now since we first met. Two weeks of distractions that I had originally thought were fleeting, however I have come to the discovery that they were not just ‘fleeting.’ I find that we are much like brothers, no… twins, actually… we are closer than brothers. **Through you, I came upon happiness and good fortune** , through you, I have found that **each and every scene was with you, your untainted and selfless sincerity.** Realising this all, I now know that I hadn’t found anyone quite like you, someone who would listen to me and help me further these ideas, the ones that I had experimented with in Durmstrang (that got me expelled.) _

_I had been terrified you would leave my side after you had originally heard what I had planned for the muggles… I could not bear to do this revolution without you by my side. You had said you were supposed to go on a grand voyage with that friend of yours, Elphias I believe his name was. What if you were to go on a grand voyage with me ? Spread our ideals and share it with the world ! I would...very much like it if you were to accompany me. We can even bring Ariana and watch over her, we can show her that magic is not a curse, but a gift for those who are higher born--_

_Tante Bathilda will be out of town for the weekend and I was thinking we could get some research done and perhaps something else ? I hope to be seeing you._

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

Fawkes was now sitting on the back of Albus’ chair and was looking over at the letters. Dumbledore had now rested his head in the palms of his hands as he let out a small whimper, remembering what had happened that night he received that letter from Gellert. 

‘I ran over to his aunt’s home and jumped into his arms as he swung me about. He then pressed his lips to mine and we fell into this blissful ignorance of what was going on around us, but perhaps I was the one who was more ignorant. Perhaps he knew what he was doing to me, perhaps he didn’t. Laying with him in his bed, in his arms, he left his mark on me, it was love. It felt safe, and I felt understood right next to him,’ the professor thought to himself, silver hair falling to his face as well. 

Having had enough for one day, the silver-haired male stood up and closed the box for the time being, planning to revisit it some other day. And visit it again he did, within a week he found himself seated down in front of his desk, letters still in place. The box’s lid flew open with a quick spell and Albus began to shuffle through the numerous letters that had laid unread. 

_25 July, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_

_I had originally planned for my stay in Godric’s Hollow to be shorter, for it was only to investigate Ignotus Peverell; however, then I found you. You liberated me from a colourless life, if it weren’t for you, I would not be who I am. You opened my mind to other methods and a different perspective. You know I love you._

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

_2 August, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_

_Together we have found greatness, together we will become the masters of death and the leaders of this incredible revolution. I keep reminding myself of that, and despite being with you so many hours of the hot summer days, I can’t seem to stop being magnetised to your side by your brilliance and what you and I could be doing in the future. The future is full of possibilities for the both of us. We will be remembered for our work that we did for our world._

_Also, I want to make a pact with you, to show this dedication to you and our cause. I want this permanent reminder of what we were set out to do._

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

_29 August, 1899_

_Albus,_

_I’m leaving you. I’m sorry._

_-G.G._

Albus remembered when the letters began to shorten in length, for they had started to spend more time with each other, whether it be planning their revolution or just laying about together. It was all blissful, their youth, and it all changed that night on the 29th, and how the pain of Ariana’s death still ached in the soul of Albus to this very day, and it would continue to haunt him (he knew) for the remainder of his life. 

_‘Oh to be young, and to feel love’s keen sting,’_ thought Dumbledore as folded the parchment back up to be put back in the box, which now lay empty. Or so he believed to be empty, for his blue eyes saw that a few more letters lay stacked with the wax seals still in tact. Finding that a touch strange, the Gryffindor opened the seals and nearly dropped the letters whilst his fingers trembled from the contents inside the several pieces of parchment. 

They were letters he had forgotten, or rather, refused to have opened.

‘How could I have forgotten ?’ said the headmaster before falling into his chair as he finally brought himself to open the last letters he had from Gellert Grindelwald. 

_Albus,_

_The day will come in which you have to fight me, and I reckon it will be very soon. I know that you have the blood pact, and I know from my sources that you plan to break it. Is this your way of saying you don’t care for me anymore ? Is this the type of agony you wish to put us both through when we could have had so much more ? We could have created this revolution together, we could’ve been great together. Alas, here I am, by myself standing here ready for another gathering with my followers._

_When you come and fight me, I will be ready, even if you do not mourn me. However, **where does the future come and go ?** I say, **as long as you’re happy, I’ll be fine.** This is not me surrendering, my dear, do not get me wrong. I will be giving you one hell of a fight for all that we had gone through together whether physically together or apart. I have gotten used to this long distance, but that doesn’t mean I cannot love you from afar, even if you seem to **no longer exist in my world.**_

_No longer exist in your heart ? I imagine the moment I left, and I wonder what would have happened if I had had the courage to stay after the death of Ariana. How innocent she was, and how I wish she could see what I have built up to aid in showing the muggles who we are._

_Seeing as you’ll be working with the Ministry in trying to lock me up in Azkaban (or some other circumstance that they have planned for me), I ask you one thing. Allow me to keep my memories. **Please don’t leave, don’t leave my memories.**_

_Goodbye my old friend._

_-G.G._

The professor sat there, stunned at his desk. The tears he had been holding back from the previous week’s reading had finally come loose. Albus never opened this letter and he went into the fight with Gellert without knowing what the other had written on paper for him. He had told Grindelwald that day he did not care for him anymore, that he regretted all the memories he had of him, and how he would forget ever meeting him.

Now the regrets of saying all that had settled down in Professor Dumbledore’s mind, and on the knowledge of having locked his old lover in Nurmengard. Gellert would never be free again, and that was the one thing Albus knew he had loved so very much, other than him in their teenage days. 

Albus knew he did not have the right to cry for Gellert anymore, not after aiding the Ministry in locking him up for the rest of his life, not after fighting him, or saying all those things to him. Despite all these thoughts scurrying about in his scrambled up head, he couldn’t stop the tears and whimpers that sputtered out of his mouth in awkward syllables that were near incomprehensible. 

_‘It’s my fault, it’s all my fault…’_ he stuttered out. 

With a spinning head and eyes that were clouded due to crying, Dumbledore tried to stabilise himself again, for he knew what he needed to do. Picking up a piece of parchment, quill, and inkwell, he began to write. 

_Dear Gellert,_

_It’s been quite some time since we have last spoken, or even come face to face. Here were are, back to the start as we get older and older. Time keeps passing, and I have come to realise something: **It wasn’t until much later that I would realise** when I said, **‘I don’t care about you anymore,’** I didn’t actually hate you, rather, I still really care about you. Sometimes, at certain angles, I could see myself in you. We had gotten close for how we could get along together, whether it be because of our brilliance together, or something else. _

_**Back when I fell in love with you, I still didn’t understand these feelings. Only after we parted did I feel you were unforgettable. Why didn’t I realise that meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me in this life ? Perhaps at that time I was just busy laughing and crying, busy chasing shooting stars in the sky** with you. **It was only natural that I forgot. It turns out that you were the happiness that I wanted to stay, above all, it turns out that we were once so close to love. Then, the one who would defy the decisions of the universe for me, was you. But I have already lost the right to have my face full of tears for you. But I sincerely wish that somewhere in the sky where I could not see, you opened up your wings and found your destiny.** Even if you are in Nurmengard, I hope you are able to see the sky and have realised the reasons to why we had parted each other. **Youth is a period of stumbling journeys, when we had a beauty that we only discovered later. I didn’t get the chance to show you my gratitude for giving me the courage to go back to being myself** after the death of my mother._

_So here I am, writing this: **Thank you for appearing in my youth. Thank you.**_

_Yours,_

_Albus_

With that being written, Albus summoned Fawkes over upon putting the quill down. Placing his seal on the folded parchment, he conjured a ribbon and looked at his companion sitting on his chair once again.Though not an owl, Fawkes was more than happy to do something for his master. The headmaster of Hogwarts then tied the piece of parchment onto Fakwes’ leg and opened the window to his chambers up. The brilliantly coloured bird let out a wondrous melody as he set off to fly to Nurmengard to deliver that letter to a certain prisoner. Upon seeing Fawkes fly off, Albus adjusted his half-moon spectacles on his nose and looked at the blue sky above him. Perhaps Gellert was seeing something else, somewhere in the sky where he could not see.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have quite the habit of doing a series of long memories and not so much in the present. I can’t seem to comprehend if this is liked or not liked ? I also realised that I have written their meeting in a similar way to ‘Lemon Drops’ so I’m sorry if this does not seem all that original ;;; my brain has no creativity, I swear-- So for the next story of these two that I will write, it will be less focused on flashbacks and more so in the ‘current times’ for them. 
> 
> I must confess, I had an idea written for the conclusion before I had any idea for what would be the body and introduction of this story ! ;P maybe that’s why I’m a touch more pleased with the conclusion than I am with the other parts of the story...also I didn’t really re-read this to edit it, so grammar and punctuation errors are bound to be found ! (I find this is a really unorganised story orz...)
> 
> Overall, I hope that you have enjoyed this relatively quick and messy read ! If you have suggestions for future stories, do not hesitate to comment !


End file.
